


Rob Their Summer Days

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dom!Tony, Dubious Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Loki, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows Loki something new, something which Loki can't decide if he likes or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rob Their Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> After an interesting conversation with the wonderful and lovely Nonymos, where we were debating the finer details of what electric play with Loki would be, she mentioned such an awesome headcanon of hers for Loki's humiliation, that I just had to play around with it. 
> 
> This ended up being a sort of sequel to Urges and Iron Shadows.

"So what have we got in store for today?" Loki drawled, expression almost bored.

Tony chuckled, because it was so absurd how calm and haughty Loki was, at the moment; he was currently naked, suspended five feet off the ground and bound by an intricate rope harness that secured his legs into a frog-tie, with a cruel metal spreader bar attached at his knees, forcing Loki to expose everything. His arms were fastened tightly behind his back, overlapping at the forearms, and his hands were balled into useless fists with black, shiny mittens that Tony had bought as a joke.

Really, it wasn't the fanciest position Tony had put him in, but it was a secure one, and really, a more comfortable one; Loki was going to want comfort by the end of their session.

"Oh, not a fan of surprises?" Tony hummed, turning around and walking to the table which had a variety of toys atop it. He had shelves and drawers and closets full of equipment in this room, and he loved bringing Loki down here to his little 'playroom'. Tony refuses to call it a dungeon, even if there were all the obvious accessories a person would associate with one.

He picked up a TENS unit and a few leads and walked back to where Loki was hanging out. Loki watched him closely, raising a bored eyebrow at the unit.

"Know what this is?" Tony asked, with a slightly condescending tone, as he set the box down and untangled the leads.

"I assume you'll enlighten me?" Loki didn't change his expression, but Tony could tell he had shifted in attention.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to let you figure it out as we go." Tony smirked wickedly as he pressed each lead into the soft, exposed skin of Loki's inner thighs and groin, ignoring the steadily hardening cock in his way.

"I'm on the edge of my seat with anticipation." Loki deadpanned. That pulled another chuckle from Tony who had just connected the wires from the leads to the unit box.

"Oh, you'll be on edge alright." Tony walked back to the table and picked up another toy. Coming back to Loki, Tony grabbed his hard cock, earning a small twitch from the bound demi-god, and fastened metallic loops around the head of the penis, making sure they were snug. He connected its wires to a separate unit.

Tony stepped back to admire his work; Loki looked absolutely delectable, all tied up with nowhere to go. The wires were hanging innocently down in between his spread legs, and Loki was swinging slightly from Tony's ministrations. He still had his bland expression on his face and was looking like he was just short of expending his patience.

"Shall we start, then?" Tony asked, faking sweetness as he crouched down to bring the units in front of him.

"If we must." Loki replied dryly. Loki had just closed his eyes in exasperation when they flew open at the first level of the TENS unit on his thighs. It was more shock than pain, and he craned his neck down to watch Tony's predatory grin staring back at him as Tony very deliberately turned the dial to the next level.

Loki breathed in deeply at that and Tony could see he was trying to ignore the maddening twitches from the leads on his sensitive flesh.  Tony kept it at that level for a few minutes, waiting for Loki's patience to crack.

"This is hardly the ordeal I was led to expect and undergo this night." Loki sighed as if he were put out. Tony knew that Loki must have finally gotten used to the sensation.

"Oh, we've barely just begun, honey." Tony smirked as he dialed up two levels, earning a bitten off gasp from Loki. Tony switched units and turned on the electro-stimulation on his dick to a low setting.

Loki breathed out sharply at that one.

"What, what is that?" Loki asked, voice still under control, but Tony could see trepidation in his eyes.

"Hmm, just a little fun." Tony turned the dial up a little more, and this time, Loki couldn't hold back a violent twitch at the new setting. Loki's eyes were a little bit too wide now, as he tried to get his body back under control, and Tony just sniggered quietly as he thought about how the rest of the night was going to go.

"This," Loki paused to breathe and shake off a twitch, "this isn't quite my idea of fun, Stark. You have the worst ideas." His still-hard cock chose that moment to leak a dribble of precome, betraying Loki's words. Tony simply stared pointedly at the slightly jerking cock, and Loki shifted his eyes in avoidance.

His eyes snapped back to Tony when a higher setting jolted his body into a shudder and Loki swallowed down a groan.

"Seems to me like you're having plenty of fun up there." He dialed up another setting and switched boxes to dial up the leads on his thighs. Loki cried out at that and started squirming to try to get away from the relentless sensations.

It wasn't until Tony had increased the settings two more times and Loki had started shaking continuously with a few moans forced out, that Loki gritted between clenched teeth, "Stop. I tire of this." His voice was unsteady and strained, and his eyes were half-closed. 

"Aw, poor baby can't handle a little bit of electricity?" Tony taunted as he dialed up another setting.

Loki blanched at that as he shook in vain, trying to dislodge the wires, but Tony simply held up a hand to steady him and keep him from swinging too far. Loki's cock was steadily leaking as it jerked with the thrumming energy going through it.

"S-stark." Loki was breathing hard now, sweat glistening along his pale skin, "S-stop."

Tony simply tutted and turned both units up to the highest setting, only a few more levels from he had been.

Loki screamed.

He was now frantically trembling and shaking his head. His face was flushed pink and he whimpered softly, eyes squeezing shut in the only movement he had control over.

"Turn it o-off, S-stark." Loki gasped, "D-don't make m-me come." Tony looked up at that.

Don’t make him come? The whole point of tonight was to make him come. 

Without turning off either units, Tony stood up to face Loki. "And why should I do that?" Tony asked, genuinely curious. Loki refused to answer, and instead just shook his head and moaned as his cock twitched and dribbled more precome.

"P-pl-please." Loki begged. Loki never begged until he was pushed over the edge, but Tony couldn't believe he was there already.

Tony took a deliberate step backwards and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking directly at Loki. "No."

Loki moaned and gasped again and was barely able to open his eyes. When he did, he sought out and found Tony, imploring him with his eyes. Tony just stared back, coldly.

Loki whined lowly and closed his eyes again in frustrated concentration, and Tony could tell he was getting really close, but was desperately trying not to come for some reason. Tony loved times like these, because Loki could never win, no matter how hard he tried; the end was always inevitable.

Tony stood there for several long minutes and was actually impressed with how long Loki was holding out, but of course, Loki's determination could only last so long before it crumbled completely.

Loki cried out desperately when his cock jerked and shot a load into the air, only to pool sadly below him. The toys were still going, and it was causing Loki's orgasm to be drawn out, something that Loki was obviously trying to get over.

Tony finally took pity and bent over to lower the settings on the units; he brought the leads down to a pleasant hum and turned off the other one completely.

"Take them off." Loki whispered miserably, voice hoarse. Tony went about sliding the metallic bands from Loki's cock, but hesitated when he realized Loki was still very hard.

Taking just the bands off and collecting its unit, Tony walked back to the table, saying, "You know, you don't seem to me like you're done just yet…" he let his sentence trail off, and took savage pleasure in the soft, involuntary whimper it created behind him.

Tony picked up his next toy, and fussed with it, making sure it was plugged in, and checking that the cord was long enough.

Tony walked back to Loki, who was watching him warily.

"I'm not in the mood for a dildo, Stark." Loki bit out, the sting of it somewhat muted.

Tony chuckled darkly as he rounded up on Loki. "This isn't quite a dildo." He ran it along Loki's sweaty skin, almost caressing him with it. "They call it a violet wand. Wanna see why?"

Tony didn't give him time to answer before he turned it on and heard the SNAP of the electricity touching Loki's bare nipple.

Loki screamed and convulsed, attempting to get away. Tony took the wand off and watched as Loki got himself under control. Loki had obviously not been expecting that and was breathing hard mostly from the shock of it.

Tony touched him again, this time on the ribs.

Loki didn't shout, but it was a close thing. He was almost gasping as he tried to squirm away from Tony, but Tony simply placed a hand on his leg and pulled Loki to where he wanted. Loki just bowed his head and refused to look at Tony. He cried out frantically when Tony tapped the wand to the metal bar between his legs, shocking him in both places where the bar touched his skin just above his knees.

"S-stop." Loki trembled and gulped air when Tony touched him with the wand again, this time in the crease between leg and groin. Loki was still flushed and hard; in fact, he seemed to be dripping some precome, as if he hadn't just had a hard orgasm.

"Aw, what's the matter? Scared of a little electri-" Tony froze. He stilled his hand from where he had been about to touch Loki again.

_What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?_

_I'm not overly fond of what follows._

Tony resumed his earlier direction and touched him again with the wand, this time on his stomach, and when Loki bit off a yell and squeezed his eyes shut, Tony saw the way his cheeks flushed brighter, and how his lips were slowly swelling as he chewed on them.

"Well, well, well." Tony began, dramatically gleeful, "How about that? Poor little Loki is _embarrassed._ " Loki looked up sharply at that, and then immediately looked away, unable to hold Tony's gaze.

Tony zapped Loki again, in the leg, to grab his attention, and Loki couldn't help the small yelp he made.

"So, the baby brother can't stand to be reminded of how much better his big brother's powers are than his." Tony touched him again on the hip, and Loki flinched away, closing his eyes again.

"N-no." He whined pathetically.

"'No' what? 'No, you agree'? 'No, you don't want to be reminded'?" Tony taunted as his free hand followed the wires from the leads down to their unit to turn the dial higher. Loki whimpered and shuddered at the new setting, crying out when Tony zapped him again, this time right by one of the leads on his creamy thighs. Tony enjoyed the involuntary quaking Loki was making, and then decided he wanted to make Loki jump. He got his wish when he brought the wand down on Loki's testicles.

"No m-more, pl-please!" Loki begged again. Angry tears sprung out of his shut eyes when Tony was relentless with the wand and kept the current going along his skin for a few moments. Loki couldn't help shivering continuously as he desperately tried to get out of his bonds.

Tony suddenly grabbed his cock, eliciting a sharp moan as he rubbed his thumb over the crown. "It seems to me like you want more, baby 'brother'" Tony said in a patronizing tone. He let go of his cock carelessly, letting it slap against Loki's sweaty stomach, and then brought the wand up to touch the tip of his dick.

Loki howled and quivered violently. Tony hummed happily and reached his free hand under his cock and balls to trace around the exposed pucker there.

Tony had opened and stretched Loki out before tying him up, but Loki had tightened a little bit since then, especially since his muscles kept contracting so much from the wand. It didn't bother Tony as he sunk a finger in all the way to the knuckle to thrust it in and out lazily. He pushed another finger in alongside it, and started to stretch him out again.

Loki was practically vibrating with the humiliation of it all.

"I wonder what would happen if…" Tony mused as he touched the wand to Loki's thigh. Loki cried out, and grunted when he tightened around Tony's fingers. Tony chuckled darkly and shoved in a third finger, stretching him out quickly before zapping him again. Loki simply moaned in despair as his cock jerked and left a wet smear on his stomach.

Tony continued zapping him as he finger-fucked him, keeping Loki guessing with where he'd strike next and for how long. Loki was especially sensitive to when Tony zapped his nipples, so Tony took extra care to keep the touch there longer than all the others and watched as Loki writhed and panted, sobs gasped out frequently.

Loki had given up on begging and was simply focusing on breathing by the time Tony pulled out his fingers and pulled away. It took a few minutes before Loki lifted his head up to see what was happening. Loki's eyes were ringed red and damp, his mouth swollen, and his cheeks and face blotchy and puffy.

Tony's faux-innocent smile turned greedy as he walked slowly towards Loki, wand raised. As soon as Loki realized what Tony was going to do, he started begging frantically again, almost shouting, "No, no, nononono, please no, T-tony!"

Loki wailed, overwhelmed, when Tony pressed the tip of the wand to Loki's loose hole.

Tony let it barely touch before he turned it off. Loki was crying and shaking his head as his cheeks flushed the deepest red Tony had ever seen him do. Tony pressed the wand against his hole again and Loki flinched hard, even though the electricity wasn't running. Tony smirked devilishly as he started pushing the wand inside, ignoring Loki's eyes widening almost comically and the way he started choking over his gasps to beg Tony to do anything but that.

"No, please, Tony, n-no, I can't, it's not, not r-right, pl-please!" Tony paused and pulled out the wand, only to thrust it back in.

"Not right? Of course it's right. It's right, because I'm the one doing it." He pulled it almost out and pushed it back in, deeper. "Of course you can take it. You can take whatever I give you." Tony was simply fucking him now, long hard strokes that he guessed were probably bruising his prostate if Loki's strangled moans were anything to go by. "You're going to take this, for no other reason than because I want you to, Loki." He pulled it out, "Not Thor," he shoved it in, "not anyone," he pulled it out, "not anyone, but _me._ " He shoved it back in and turned on the electricity.

Tony thought for a moment that Loki had come; his back had arched in a way that looked painful in the bondage, and Loki had never tensed as much as he had now. He looked stiff and lost for a few moments before he desperately gulped air, choking in the process and screamed himself hoarse as Tony kept fucking him with the wand still on.

Loki was beyond words, but he was still begging frantically. Begging to make it stop, Tony supposed, but he was going choose to interpret it as begging to come. And being the philanthropist that he is, Tony lovingly acquiesced and continued his brutal, electrical fucking.

Tony shoved the wand in as far as it could go, and bent down to turn the dial on the unit up to the highest setting. Tony barely started thrusting the wand again before Loki finally came, hard.

And untouched.

Tony absolutely loved it when Loki came untouched. Loki was always at his most honest those times, and usually unable to take much more after that, (not that Tony hadn't tested those limits a few times before).

Tony was sure that Loki had blacked out at some point, but he was back as Tony switched the wand to 'off' and gently eased it out, setting it on the floor below. While crouched down there, Tony turned off the TENS unit as well, and straightened up to slide his hands along Loki's thighs; when he came to the leads, he pried them off carefully and tossed them down by its unit.

Loki was incredibly docile and pretty of out of it as Tony wiped his face of tears and sweat. Tony removed the spreader bar and undid one leg very slowly and gently, stretching it out of its folded position and setting it down so that his foot was resting lightly on the ground. Tony took his time, massaging the lingering tremors out of the leg, until he was sure it'd be fine. Then, he got to work on the other leg, and gave it the same treatment.

Loki was suspended high enough that he didn't have to worry about putting his weight on his feet, so he was just a relaxed body of mass hanging limply from the ropes. Tony spun him around gently, making sure his feet were under him, and got to work on Loki's hands; he unbound the curled fists, and massaged the cramps out of his fingers. He then released his forearms and elbows, allowing his arms to hang loosely by his sides.

Tony was slow and methodical as he unbound Loki. He didn't trust the demi-god to hold his own self just yet, so he used the pulley rig holding Loki up to gently lower him to the ground after Tony had shoved away all the toys that had been there. Loki was pliant as Tony moved him from here to there, checking his body and lifting limbs to make sure mobility and circulation was working correctly.

As Tony was unwrapping the binding rope from Loki's body, Loki vaguely attempted to move towards Tony. When he failed in that, Tony took pity and maneuvered him himself. Loki's eyes were hooded as he mumbled, "Don' do tha' one again."

Tony patted his hip as he pulled free a length of rope, saying, "Oh, don't worry, I definitely will do that one again. You enjoyed it. You get off on humiliation just as much as anything else I do to you."

Loki didn't answer, so Tony counted that as a win.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
